


The Morning After

by Acidqueen (syredronning)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: ASCEM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/Acidqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lj friend titc for the beta. All remaining errors are mine!
> 
> Originally posted September 2005.

You wake up and wonder if it's a dream or reality that you can feel his heartbeat next to you. You wonder that he sleeps although he always claims he wouldn't, but you feel blessed that he does it next to you. His chest lifts and lowers with every regular breath, and you're tempted to put your palm on the skin, to take in the heat of last night. You've always known that once his control would break there would be a flood of emotions. You  
just haven't realized that you'd drown right next to him. Was it only yesterday that you wanted to leave it all behind, feeling ill, tired and rejected? And now you find that you're in deeper than ever before.

Your body hurts, delightfully so, and you close your eyes to listen inside, following the trails his hands have left on you, tasting the sweet, low pain his sex has imprinted on you. You feel incredibly elated and whole because it's been so wonderful. You also feel incredibly down because it might never be like this again, because he might wake up and leave and break your foolish heart. You want to meet his eyes and yet fear every second of it, because they might see too much of you or give away too much of him, and you can't stand it either way. You become one vulnerable ball of crunched emotions just because of what might happen once he wakes up, ignoring that you are, in fact, tied to him much longer than just this one night.

Suddenly you can feel his hand on you, softly stroking the skin on your stomach. The gesture leaves your questioning voices behind and carries you away. You're still not sure if it isn't a dream, but you stop caring. His lips tease your throat, his hand teases your sex. With a few touches, your tension turns into arousal. You open your eyes and meet his, and he knows all of you and you don't care, because you realize that he shares your  
doubts. Every kiss is a two-sided promise, and you hold him for all it's worth. You become one entangled knot of limbs and then one burning heat, and he holds your eyes through all of it until you both come.

You sink down and you can barely breathe because he's half lying over you, but you don't care. If you could merge on the spot, become one with him in the perfection of the moment, you would. You feel his breath on your shoulder and his hands on your chest and you wish it would be like this forever because every step away from here could only make things more complicated. The lingering taste of wonder slowly melts on your tongue and leaves new insecurities behind, and he stirs and you know he's thinking the same. Your eyes meet again and he reads you as you read him. It won't be easy because, you and him, you aren't easy either. But it will be worth it.


End file.
